


"I love you"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [8]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Dark Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Forced marraige, Gen, M/M, Married lwj and wwx, Safe to say he hates lan zhan, Wwx is beyond angry, kidnapping of sorts, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: "A-Ying" (it was never Wei Ying. Not anymore. And the one time he had called him Lan Ying... well the one time he had dared to call him Lan Ying he had hit him, he had raked his nails across the face of a man he had once dared hope would love him.) (This wasn't love. This was possession. This was Toxic.)





	"I love you"

Wei Ying knew he should leave. (But he can't)

Logically he knows he should have left a long time ago. He could have fled far away with a-Yuan - far enough that nobody had heard the name 'Wei Ying' or the title 'Yilling Patiarch'.

But he hadn't. In all honesty he probably would have been tracked down and killed. And A-Yuan as well. (Or maybe someone would have saved him. Someone kind. Someone who could have raised him well. He could have had parents who loved him. 

Who loved each other.

The small clock chimes and Wei Ying - no he corrects himself; it's Lan Ying now. And Lan Yuan. Because they were apart of _ his _ family now.- stands and places the brush on the shelf. 

The telltale sound of a child's laughter is all the warning he has before the door is pushed open. 

"Baba! Look baba - look what I drew today!"

A drawing is shoved into his face as a-yuan climbs into his lap. He makes out a tall figure with a headband and a smaller figure with wild hair. In the middle is a child holding hands with both figures. 

Wei Ying smiles as he remembers days spent in the burial mounds, teaching a-yuan to draw and spell and read. 

"A-Ying"

His smile fades as he looks up to meet his husbands eyes.

"Lan WangJi"

The air grows colder. A-Yuan shifts in his lap. "Baba?" 

"It's incredible A-Yuan. You're so talented." He sends a big (fake) smile at his son and bows his head so he can kiss the top of his head. 

A-yuan scrambles out of his arms easily enough and runs into the kitchen area. He's growing up so fast. Before long he'll be starting cultivation and night hunts. Then… well then _ Lan Wangji _ is pick his courtesy name because there's no way _ his _ opinion or wishes would be considered. 

There was a time he thought he was going to die and had begged _ Lan Zhan _ to keep his A-Yuan safe. (That had been one of the last times he had seen Lan Zhan. The beginning of the end)

(He remembers A-Yuan crying and both of them huddled in a cave cold and hungry. "Wei Ying!" He remembers being half delirious from the pain and the beginnings of a fever starting. He remembers the relief of seeing the one person he had been so sure wouldn't kill them on sight. "Lan Zhan!" He remembers stumbling to his feet. "Lan Zhan I need you to protect A-Yuan. I… I can't…" and that's all.)

He had been willing to give a-Yuan to the man he had trusted most to keep him safe. (Maybe at one point he had loved him. But not now. Never again.)

"A-Ying" (it was never _ Wei ying. _ Not anymore. And the one time he had called him Lan Ying... well the one time he had dared to call him Lan Ying he had hit him, he had raked his nails across the face of a man he had once dared hope would love him.) (This wasn't love. This was possession. This was Toxic.)

Wei Ying ignored him. 

He stands in the doorway and watches _ his _ son write at the table. A hand grasps his shoulder. (It burns almost as much as the suppressions runes had)

"A-Ying you have to eat. Please eat something." 

Wei ignores him. 

"Please. Eat." 

Wei Ying spares him one glance and musters as much disgust and hatred into it as possible. He takes satisfaction in watching Lan Wangji flinch. Then he turns back to watch his son work.

The years pass. A-Yuan turns 8. Then 10. Then 15. 

It's that night when Lan Wangji is gone out on patrol that A-Yuan gets out of bed and sneaks out of the disipal dorms ignoring the hissing "Sizhui! Be careful!" from Jingyi (he's the only person he's dared to tell. Not that he had a choice when his best friend had found him throwing up and stark white in the forest) and goes to find his dad.

"Baba?" A noise from the kitchen.

Wei Ying frowns as he takes in his son standing in the doorway.

"A-Yuan? Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" He shakes his head. 

"I had to wait till Father left and the others were asleep." He clenches his fist. "I have a gift for you." He opens his palms and Wei Ying rushes forward.

In his palm is a token. "A-Yuan… I-" 

"Leave baba. Go to Uncle Jiang."

Wei Ying shakes his head and smiles ruefully. "I can't… i'm being hunted… they'll-" 

"No. Uncle Jiang Cheng was meeting with father today. Sect leader Jiang was crying. It's been 11 years. He thinks you are dead. He misses you. He will hide you. Hide you from _ father _" 

Wei Ying is frozen. 11 years? It had been that long? Had they ever been hunted? His mind is reeling. "I- I-" he can feel the token in his hand as he clenches it. "I can't leave you A-Yuan-" 

"Not leave. Think of it as a trip baba. We will meet again."

He looks at his son. His 15 year old son who may have just saved his life.

"I love you A-Yuan." 

"I love you too baba. Now Run."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please bookmark it - im going to make a part 2 of what hapoens next - unrelated to angstober :)
> 
> *edit* Part 2 is finally up and I lied - it is to do with angstober - angstober 2020!  

> 
> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
